


Bad Case of Loving You

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Bad Case of Loving You

Yixing is two seconds away from walking into his third period biology class when the shrill sounds of Neon Jungle’s ‘Trouble’ rings throughout the hallway. Luhan had tried changing it more than once, but Yixing had remained stoic in his choice, citing that it was the perfect ringtone for the troublemaker.

He fumbles with his pockets for a bit until he remembers his phone is in his bag. By the time he gets it out, the hall is emptied and he tries to flatten himself against the wall as much as he can. You know, blending in with your surroundings in case an errant teacher comes strolling by.

“Luhan, what do you want?” Yixing hisses lowly, wincing when the sound still echoes down the hall.

“Good morning to you too.”

Yixing makes a face at the phone, fully aware his boyfriend can’t see him.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at home, where are you?” Luhan mimics, voice pitching high like he says Yixing’s does when he’s anxious.

“About to walk into Biology, coincidentally where you should be right now. Are you sick?”

Luhan coughs into the phone, following it up with a sniffle.

“I’m not feeling too well…”

This would be the part where Luhan would ask for Yixing to come look after him, except for the fact that he’s far too stubborn to admit defeat.

“You want me to ditch and come look after you?”

Yixing glances down the hallway before walking quickly to the exit. No matter how Luhan tries to stop him, he knows he’s going to end up there anyway.

“Could you? I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there soon. Go back to sleep, I can let myself in.”

“Kay.”

Yixing quickens his pace, worried at how quickly Luhan had agreed for him to come over. The brunette spends the bus ride thinking of how ill Luhan must be for him to not even bother putting up a fight.

-

The wind is starting to pick up when Yixing arrives at Luhan’s. There had been reports of a massive storm heading their way on the news this morning, but up until now the weather had been warm and sunny.

Yixing notices the dark tumble of clouds in the horizon as he slides through the kitchen window. He and Luhan had purposely broken the latch for nights when Luhan’s curfew got in the way of their plans.

Yixing wonders how Luhan’s mother could possibly think that Yixing is the bad influence on Luhan, when the truth is that he had been so shy and closed-off until her boy had made his appearance. The blonde haired boy was definitely the sneakier of the two, coercing Yixing into doing his dirty work with smooth words and twinkling eyes that promised adventure.

There’s no sniffling Luhan tucked into bed with dozens of tissues discarded over the floor. No runny nose or high temperature or sore throat to be seen when Yixing peers into his bedroom.

Yixing glares at the smirking boy sitting on the floor and somehow he isn’t surprised at all when Luhan’s voice comes out clear and cool as always.

“Hey, that was quick.”

“You’re supposed to be sick you ass.” Yixing gives him a soft kick in the thigh before discarding his bag and dropping down next to him.

Luhan immediately drags his attention away from his phone and kisses Yixing’s cheek before wrapping an arm around his side to pull him in closer.

“I am sick though.”

Yixing raises his eyebrows at the boy, waiting for the punch line.

“Love sick.” He deadpans, eyes gleaning as if daring for Yixing to argue.

“I think I need some healthy loving.”

He does this exaggerated eyebrow wiggle and pokes out his tongue in such a way that has Yixing laughing so hard he thinks his sides are going to split. He’s doubled over so he doesn’t notice Luhan shuffling around until he’s being wrestled to the floor.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” Yixing huffs out as he’s pinned to the ground. Luhan’s only retaliation is nipping his nose and grinning at him widely.

“I’m going back to school. Are you coming with me?”

He knows full well there’s no chance he’ll be leaving the bedroom anytime soon, let alone taking Luhan with him. But he says it just to stir his boyfriend up, and his plan succeeds when Luhan starts tickling him.

“You’re not going to get very far if I have my way with you.”

Luhan digs his fingertips into Yixing’s sides, knows exactly where to skirt his hands to have Yixing writhing underneath him, huffs of giggles spilling from his lips.

“Stop! Luhan, ahhh. Please stop.” It doesn’t sound very convincing but Luhan stills anyway. His legs are bracketing Yixing so it’s not like the brunette could get away even if he wanted to.

“Promise you’ll stay.”

His voice is a little softer, the kiss he drops to Yixing’s mouth quick and sweet. Still, Yixing can’t resist the opportunity to tease.

“Hmm, I don’t know. The cafeteria lunch is pretty tempting today, and then I have a double period of maths. Why should I give that up?”

Luhan huffs and squeezes his legs tighter around Yixing. He manages to smack the blonde on the chest to get him to ease up, but all it results in is an attack on his nipple.

“Asshole.” He hisses in pain, trying to buck Luhan off.

“If you stay, I’ll kiss it better.” He makes kissy faces at Yixing, leaning in close but just not close enough to touch. He turns his head so his breath ghosts over Yixing’s ear.

“Among other things.”

He wiggles his butt around a little to make sure Yixing gets the message.

And Yixing gets the message, loud and clear. He presses his lips to Luhan’s jaw and runs his hands down his back.

“I guess it’s a fair trade.” He sighs, rubbing his nose along Luhan’s neck, prompting the blonde to tilt his head back so finally, finally he can kiss him good and proper.

“Don’t sound so excited.” Luhan responds between kisses. Yixing just smiles up at him, taking his hand so Luhan can pull him up until they’re both standing.

The wind rattles Luhan’s bedroom window, startling them both out of their staring competition. The sky is getting darker, giving the allusion that it’s later than what it really is.

Yixing is brought back to earth from his thoughts by Luhan’s cold hands dancing up his shirt. He shudders at the touch, leaning in towards Luhan and burrowing his head in his neck. Luhan’s fingers leave butterflies dancing on Yixing’s skin, trailing a pattern over his stomach and back.

Luhan lets out a soft little gasp as Yixing nips at his skin, sucking a lovebite right onto his collar bone. It’s low enough that Luhan won’t have to show it unless he wants to, just one of the small ways he likes to show off that he’s taken.

The blonde nudges Yixing to get him to stop, bunching his school shirt up and dropping kisses down his exposed stomach until he’s on his knees. Yixing shivers as the cool air hits his skin, even more so when Luhan traces his tongue over his belly button, dipping in and sucking until the skin is red.

Yixing runs his fingers through the dyed strands of Luhan’s hair, tugging slightly whenever Luhan gets a little too rough with his teeth. He’s still got faded yellow bruises from the last time Luhan did this and it seems like he has no thoughts of letting them vanish entirely. It’s the kind of pain that has Yixing getting hard, watching Luhan suck on the already coloured patches of his hips.

Luhan leans back to appraise his work and, seemingly happy with it, stands back up. Yixing’s hands fall from their place atop Luhan’s head to his hips, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

They only break apart in the rush to get each other’s shirts off, until Luhan pulls Yixing in by his waistband, nipping at his bottom lip with the most infuriating smirk on his face.

“Better than double maths?” He taunts, slipping his hand down the back of Yixing’s pants to cup his ass.

“Minutely.” He mumbles into Luhan’s mouth, chasing him when he leans back to laugh.

“Come here.” It’s almost a whine but he can’t seem to care, now that the pretence is dropped he wants it now.

They’d been together what seems like a lifetime to Yixing, but the sex stuff was a recent development, which meant that everything was still fresh and exciting. It meant that they were still figuring things out, half the time was spent laughing as they fumbled around and tried not to elbow each other in the face.

This time though, this time they were successful in getting their clothes off and onto Luhan’s bed without any serious injury. Luhan is finally making good on his promise to kiss Yixing’s nipple better when the first clap of thunder shakes the walls. It’s followed by a streak of lightning, illuminating Luhan’s face and making him look unfairly angelic.

Yixing voices his opinion, tapping Luhan’s cheek with a finger when he looks up at him in amusement.

“Are you saying that I’m not angelic?”

He sits back, leaning against Yixing’s legs and folding his arms across his chest. The pout is ruined by the flush of red across his body, accompanied by how hard his cock is. Yixing bucks his hips so Luhan is thrown forward into his chest. Before he has a chance to wriggle away, Yixing is trapping him in with his arms and dotting kisses along his face.

“Not in the slightest.”

Luhan bites Yixing’s cheek in immature retaliation, elbowing him in the chest when he attempts to break free. It leaves the brunette wheezing, trying to contain his laughter so he can actually get oxygen into his lungs.

“That’s too bad you feel that way. Guess you’d better get back to school then.” He says it like he means it, yet he doesn’t make any effort to move off of Yixing, only moving back to rub the cleft of his ass against Yixing’s dick.

“I don’t know if an hour learning about numbers is going to be quite as enlightening as this.”

“Good, because I didn’t want all my preparation to go to waste.”

Yixing blinks up at him, totally oblivious until Luhan is grabbing his hand and guiding it down to his ass. Yixing runs his hand down and oh.

Luhan smiles when the realisation dawns on Yixing’s face.

He drops himself back down so they’re chest to chest, whispering into Yixing’s ear.

“I had the best dream about you. Trouble was, I woke up before we finished. Had to use that video we made last time to get off. Wasn’t as good as having you here though.”

Yixing’s stomach feels light as all the blood in his body fights to colour his cheeks and pool in his groin.

“You are so unfair.” The frustrated lilt in his voice only has Luhan grinning wider, circling his hips to give little relief to Yixing’s arousal.

“Yes, but you love me anyway.”

He sounds so sure, he isn’t fishing for Yixing’s confirmation, but he gives it anyway.

“Yes I do.” Yixing drags his hands down Luhan’s arms until their fingers link up, tilting his head in encouragement for Luhan to kiss him.

He sighs happily when Luhan finally complies, rubbing his thumb over the back of Luhan’s hand. The blonde drops a couple of kisses to the top of his nose before bringing his attention further south.

They have to let go of each other for Luhan to lean up and pull the lube out from under his pillow, but that doesn’t stop Yixing from running his hands down Luhan’s back and butt. He runs his fingers teasingly down over his hole, content with the shudder that runs through Luhan’s body.

Luhan’s hand fingers are slick when they wrap around Yixing, jerking him off only long enough to cover his dick completely with lube.

Yixing is glad they take turns with this, he couldn’t imagine not ever being inside of Luhan, the slide in so smooth as if it was all they were made for. He loves having Luhan inside of him too, but having the blonde ride him will forever be etched into the back of his brain.

“You okay?”

It takes a second for Luhan to respond, too occupied with getting comfortable.

“Yeah, just. Feels good.” He’s a little breathless, but gives Yixing a smile to know he’s fine.

Luhan lifts himself a little before dropping down, circling his hips and tightening around Yixing. He leans forward to kiss Yixing, running his tongue over his lips before repeating the cycle. The growing sound of water hitting the house does nothing to cover the little sounds they both make, Yixing’s groans growing louder every time Luhan swivels his hips.

Yixing doesn’t know what to do with his hands, just finds himself running them aimlessly over Luhan’s body, massaging his ass to get a drawn out moan from the boy.

Finally he gets his hand on Luhan’s cock, rubbing his palm over the tip slow enough to earn a quick slap to his shoulder.

“Stop being a tease.”

Yixing grins, moving his hand faster and thrusting his hips up just as Luhan drops down. He can feel Luhan losing it when the blonde has to brace himself on Yixing’s chest and can barely lift himself up anymore.

It only takes a few more tugs until he’s spilling on Yixing’s hand, barely keeping himself from falling face first into Yixing’s chest. Yixing runs his clean hand down Luhan’s back, kissing his forehead to bring him back around.

Once Luhan has mustered enough energy to pull himself off of Yixing, he trails his hand down and grips Yixing gently.

“Better than the dream I had.”

Yixing would laugh but all that comes out of his mouth is little hiccups of sound as Luhan works him off. Yixing’s orgasm creeps up on him and before he can warn Luhan, the boy has a white mess running down his neck.

The brunette can’t even bring himself to apologise, just grumbles softly when Luhan smacks him again. He’s not feeling too strung up about it obviously, he gets off the bed and grabs an errant towel to clean them both up with.

Yixing opens his arms up, huffing out when Luhan drops on top of him. He isn’t exactly tired, but he could definitely use it as an excuse to spend the rest of the day in bed with his favourite boy.

“Feeling better?” He teases, playing with the soft hairs at the base of Luhan’s neck.

“Much.” It’s a murmur, caught between his lips and Yixing’s neck.

They lay there for a while, conversing softly but mostly just listening to the storm growing stronger outside. Yixing can feel himself dozing off when he hears Luhan’s phone go off.

He creates a path of lovebites around Luhan’s collarbones as he takes the call, not paying any attention until Luhan is pushing him off.

“Who was that?”

“Parents. Apparently the storm has shut off the power in the city so they won’t be getting the train home anytime soon.”

Yixing hums pleasantly, choosing to refocus his attention on attacking Luhan’s lips with kisses.

“I think whatever you had has been passed on to me.”

Luhan crinkles his face in confusion and it is so endearing to Yixing that he has to kiss him again before continuing.

“I’ve caught the love bug.”

Luhan smacks him again before dropping his face into the pillow and laughing hysterically. Yixing takes the opportunity to pay him back for the torture he put him through earlier, tickling him until there are tears running down his cheeks and his jaw aches from laughing so hard.

The struggle tires them out enough that they doze for the rest of the afternoon, well into the evening. Yixing wakes up to Luhan focussed on his laptop and though the blonde tries to shield the webpage from his view, Yixing can definitely make out the silhouette of a nurse’s outfit.

Love bug indeed.

(And if Yixing changes Luhan’s ringtone to ‘Bad case of Loving you’, no one has to know.)


End file.
